Pain Drain
Pain Drain is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Jerky and Gutsy enter a painful endurance test. Roles Starring *Jerky *Gutsy Featuring *Puffy *Pow Pow *Doppler Appearances *Howdy *Hippy *Mariah *Naz *Josh *Pierce *Foxy *Froggy *Cappy *The Zebra *Winner and Loser Plot A crowd gathers around a large ramp as Gutsy performs various stunts. Nearly everyone, especially Pow Pow and Puffy, watch in excitement. Jerky calls them babies, making Puffy cry and angering Pow Pow. Jerky says that anyone can perform stunts like those, bringing in Gutsy's attention. They decide to compete in a challenge, with the loser having to wear a diaper. They enter a game show called Pain Drain. Broadcasting the event, Doppler announces that competitors must put themselves through painful obstacle courses without shedding a single tear. Winner leaves the game show with a trophy, followed by Loser in a full body cast. Jerky accepts to go against Gutsy, so Doppler announces the first part of the game. Jerky and Gutsy enter a large pen with a sleeping buffalo. A stick is thrown at the beast and it awakens in an out-of-control rampage. Jerky hops on its back in an attempt to take it down, only to fall and get trampled. Gutsy rummages through a nearby trash can and pulls out a banana peel. Throwing it on the ground, he causes the buffalo to slip and get its horns stuck. The crowd cheers at Gutsy's victory, but Jerky is still eligible to compete. Everyone appears in the desert for the next challenge: running through a burning cactus garden. Gusty and Jerky race into the garden, recieving numerous punctures and burns. A cactus gets stuck to Jerky's arm, so he throws it into Gutsy. The needles land in his eyes and he blindly falls into a fire. Jerky makes his way to the finish line, injured but alive. After his vision returns, Gutsy gets back on his feet. With him and Jerky at a tie, they are due for one more challenge. The crowd watches with suspence as Jerky and Gutsy jump off a cliff. They fall into a lake where they get attacked by sharks. Soon they are followed by a submarine that shoots missiles at them. Gusty gets tangled to seaweed, putting Jerky in the lead until he hits a naval mine which blows the lake dry. Both Gutsy and Jerky have miraculously survived, but it still isn't over as they try holding in their tears. A fish lands on Jerky's belly and makes him cry, making Gutsy the winner. Later, Jerky is seen in a diaper-like body cast sucking on a pacifier, much to Pow Pow and Puffy's delight. Jerky tries to attack them for laughing, but his back instantly snaps due to the pain from earlier. Meanwhile, Gutsy hugs his huge trophy, which falls on him. Deaths #Jerky's back snaps in half. #Gutsy is crushed by his trophy. Injuries #Gutsy and Jerky endure a buffalo attack, punctures, burns, shark attacks, and explosives. Trivia *The Zebra, Froggy and Cappy (in a red bunny hat) can be seen in the crowd during the final challenge. *This episode can be compared to The Good, the Bad and the Ed, an episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *It is implied Pierce is a sadist, as he was shown watching when the rest of the audience cringed. Category:Season 41 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes